bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brutaka
Brutaka was a member of the Order of Mata Nui and the leader of the Federation of Fear strike team. History Early history Brutaka's early history was unclear and mostly unknown but it is known that at some point he served the Brotherhood of Makuta. This lasted until the Order of Mata-Nui was formed. Order of Mata Nui The majority of Brutaka's life was spent under service to the Order of Mata-Nui. He was partnered up with a member named Axonn and sent to guard the Mask of Life on Voya-Nui. Voya-Nui Brutaka did his duty until a Skakdi named Zaktan struck him with a Zamor sphere. Brutaka's species are known to react to the substance of Antidermis. They are known to be strengthened by it and perhaps lose themselves to the virus. Brutaka was under Makuta Teridax's command as it his his Antidermis. Brutaka was also present at the break in of the Piraka Stronghold, managing to down all twelve members of the resistance team consisting of the Voya-Nui Matoran rebellion team and the Toa Nuva. Zaktan was forced to hand over the control of the Antidermis as a cost of this and Brutaka gained control. The other Piraka managed to create a special Zamor sphere that they used to drain Brutaka's power. Brutaka became weak as Hakann and Thok shared his power and did not recover until Hewkii used the antidote on Thok and Hakann, draining them of Brutaka's power and feeding it back to Brutaka. He then challenged Axonn to a battle in the Antidermis chamber of the Piraka Stronghold. Brutaka seemed to be winning until Axonn went on a power strike, Brutaka was unable to stop him and turned to the Antidermis vat to gain power. Lukily, Axonn destroyed the vat and knocked Brutaka out. The Pit Botar was later summoned by Axonn to jail Brutaka for his crimes. Botar dropped Brutaka in the Pit unknowing that it was destoyed 1000 years ago and was now completly flooded with Mutagen. Brutaka was mutated upon entry. When he awoke he was unsure of his abilities to breathe water so he tried to hold his breath while he swam to Pridak's cave and settled on his throne. Carapar and Ehlek later came upon Brutaka in a search for Pridak. They defeated him easily and pounded him until he realized he could breath water. Brutaka then heard of the Mask of Life's arrival in the Pit and claimed that it was meant to be his. He followed the Barraki and struck Pridak down with an electric bolt from his sword while trying to find the Matoran who had the Kanohi Ignika. When he did he revealed his identity as an Order of Mata-Nui agent and that the Matoran must "hand over the Mask of Life to him for safe keeping." Unfortunetly, neither the Matoran or the Barraki beleived him and they tried to have him killed by summoning a giant squid to attack him. Brutaka then disappeared until Makuta Teridax, in the body of a Maxilos Robot, attacked Matoro. Brutaka attacked Teridax and could have easily defeated him, but his only objective was to get back the Staff of Artahka that Teridax had used a Brotherhood member to retrieve. Brutaka managed to summon Botar and give the staff safely to him. Botar nodded to him indicating that he was reaccepted as an Order of Mata-Nui member for his deed. Redemption As Brutaka returned the Staff of Artahka to Botar, he was accepted back into the Order. However, he was not to be redeemed until he completed a mission with several of the Matoran Universe's biggest villains. The Order of Mata Nui formed the Federation of Fear, which they placed Brutaka in command of for their mission to try and persuade Tren Krom to ally with them against Teridax and to free Makuta Miserix from Artidax. Tren Krom used his telepathic abilities to read the mind of Lariska, a member of the team, then killed Another Member before stating he wanted nothing to do with them. The Team then travelled to Artidax in search of Makuta Miserix. When they arrived on the island, Brutaka issued them all new weapons. However, while on the island, they were betrayed by Another member and caught in one of the island's many traps. Brutaka then led the group onwards towards Miserix's cavern, where he helped degosiate a deal then had the Makuta fly them back to Daxia. Destiny War Brutaka then arrived on Daxia and was reunited with Axonn to form an alliance with the Skakdi. The Skakdi were ready with an army but they pretended to surrender and were taken to Nektann. Fortunately, Nektann agreed. As the Skakdi army attacked the Rahkshi, Axonn and Brutaka managed to escape the Makuta Pool and ended up in the 'Core Processor' of the Mata Nui robot. Helryx, Makuta Miserix, The Toa Hagah, Zaktan, and Keetongu were also present at this stage to battle Teridax. However, the Makuta broken Zaktan's container and killed him, destroyed Brutaka's Kanohi Olmak, put the Toa Hagah in an illusion, trapped Miserix in a painting, then teleported Axonn, Brutaka and Keetongu to several different islands in the Southern Island Chain. Brutaka managed to reunite with Axonn and return to Metru-Nui. When they arrived at the Core Processor again, an argument broke about regarding the fate of the Matoran Universe. Brutaka allied with Tuyet and Tren Krom, who wanted to stop them from harming the Matoran Universe while Axonn, Helryx and Miserix wanting to destroy Teridax by damaging the equipment. A brief battle then took place until Artaka appeared to stopped the fighting and managed to swap Tren Krom and Lewa back. However, this attracted the attention of Teridax and he teleported the entire group into orbit around Aqua Magna while he used the Mata Nui Robot to transport himself away. Rather than suffocate, Lewa managed to create several Air pockets to sustain them until Vezon had them teleported to Bota Magna by using the Olmak that was fused to his head. The team then encountered the Great Being who had been cursed by the Kanohi Ignika. Journey's End After Mata Nui defeated Teridax, he combined his powers with the Ignika in order to restore Spherus Magna to its past state. In the process, all beings affected by the Pit Mutagen were cured, including Brutaka. He is currently residing at the reformed planet. Quotes Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Matoran Universe Category:2006 Sets